


It's Not All Supernova

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Character Death, Character of Color, Community: 1sentence, Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Illnesses, Jealousy, M/M, Past Tense, Present Tense, Slash, Time Travel, abuse of semicolons, blame aliens for nearly everything, emotionally involved, not exactly vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences taking place throughout the three movies. The majority of the sentences stand alone. Possible spoilers for MIB3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not All Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some issues writing my longer pieces so I dug this community out and signed up to just crank some stuff out. Some inspired by musings I've had for possible stories.
> 
> I abuse semicolons. So sue me. Most stand completely alone. I poke at several different concepts a few times in other ways.
> 
> I've probably missed some tags, but I got the big one at least.
> 
> You can find a short commentary at my writing tumblr:  
> http://inktrailing.tumblr.com/post/26066584334/mib-its-not-all-supernova

**#1 – Comfort**

The familiarity with returning to HQ with their watcher protecting their backs is all Jay ever really needs to feel  _ safe  _ after they're staggering through the entry, arms slung over each other's shoulders, broken and beaten.

 

**#2 – Kiss**

Their first kiss occurs ten years after they met and it happens so damn naturally, without any near-death experiences or alien invasions, that no heads turn with surprise.

 

**#3 – Soft**

Jay wakes, blurry-eyed, on a soft surface and thinks last night must have been  _ good _ , until he remembers the bug's attack and panic suffocates him when the scene floods back into view and that soft surface is Kay bleeding out beneath him.

 

**#4 – Pain**

There's a bitterness that Jay sometimes hates himself for when he thinks about “partners” and “Kay” and remembers that he feels alone in the universe.

 

**#5 – Potatoes**

Steak and potatoes was the first meal they ever shared after surpassing that invisible line.

  


**#6 – Rain**

“No, it was night, and it was raining,” after hearing those words Jay feels a chill and thinks he might rather the emotionless Kay back, than seeing him so wounded as this.

 

**#7 – Chocolate**

Jay could soundly say that chocolate milk had been added to his list-of-things-he's-gained-an-aversion-to after the time travel fiasco, and he can tell when Kay is peeved at him whenever they meet up in the morning and he has a tall glass of the stuff waiting for him.

 

**#8 – Happiness**

Despite all the disaster this life has with it, Jay's never felt this kind of happiness when he was James Edwards.

 

**#9 – Telephone**

After that  _ one time  _ Jay actively tries to not hang up on Kay again.

 

**#10 – Ears**

“Bet you enjoyed the silence,” Jay says after an unusual weapon makes Kay temporarily deaf, and at first Kay thought he would, that it would be a blessing that he couldn't hear his partner's constant yammering, but it turned out to only make him uncomfortable and bothered. 

 

**#11 – Name**

James Darrel Edwards III... Jay's lost the name a long time ago; James is dead, Jay is no longer that wayward person, and could almost even go as far to say that he's allowed himself to be tied down.

 

**#12 – Sensual**

Jay doesn't realize just how sensual Kay thinks the “new hotness” really is.

 

**#13 – Death**

Time travel can't save Kay this time when he dies, but it gives Jay an escape, even if he unwinds his own life the longer he stays with the younger Kay.

**#45 – Hell**

When Jay's on the last strands of his existence, Kay can't bear **** it any longer and finally succeeds in returning Jay to his proper time; Jay deems it Hell.

 

**#14 – Sex**

Sex more often than not comes more as a coping-measure rather than a seeking of pleasure; it gets them to fall asleep naturally, instead of blacking out from exhaustion and hard cases.

 

**#15 – Touch**

Double-A freaked Jay out more than he admits aloud, the rookie agent getting too close for comfort into a space that was reserved only for Kay, who could be touching shoulders with him and Jay wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

 

**#16 – Weakness**

Jay knew that getting into a relationship would only become a weakness and that getting “emotionally involved” was a mistake (Kay's own, old, wording).

**#17 – Tears**

It was too bad that relationship or not, there were plenty of tears Jay could shed, and it just seemed silly to feel all that without actually having anything between them.

 

**#18 – Speed**

Their lifestyle has them moving so fast that the days where they can tint the windows and do nothing in their shared lounge **** are some of the best.

 

**#19 – Wind**

He's not sure how Kay does it (and in his gut he's sure that it _was_ Kay), but the gust of wind that pads his fall off the building and eases him to the sidewalk means that Jay's gotta find another way to owe his partner, which in all actuality is one of his favorite things to do. 

 

**#20 – Freedom**

After the first few days with Elle as his partner, Jay thought maybe he found his own freedom from Kay, but after two weeks he realized that instead he just felt more repressed, and lost, all because of a guy he only knew for two days.

 

**#21 – Life**

Jay always hoped the end of his life would be from old age, sitting in a matching rocking chair next to his partner, shooting aliens off his lawn; he hoped that miracles would always continue to save him from his many near-deaths, but hey, even his streak of luck had to give out eventually.

 

**#22 – Jealousy**

There was a stupid moment after the timeline properly reasserted itself where Jay felt jealous of Oh and Kay felt jealous of his younger self; the whole situation ranked pretty high on Jay's weird-shit-o-meter, higher than two Borises and the time travel  _ itself _ .

 

**#23 – Hands**

Jay recognizes all the hands that pull him out of the rubble, but there's only one pair that he leans into for support, even if he doesn't actually need them.

 

**#24 – Taste**

Once he had a taste of the relationship there was no going back; oh, he's sure they _could_ , but he selfishly didn't _want_ to.

 

**#25 – Devotion**

They may be able to circumvent the anti-fraternization rules, but taking it a step forward towards marriage is still impossible, even for them. 

 

**#26 – Forever**

Jay would like to think they could keep doing this forever, but he's not the optimist he used to be, and he knows he has to make the time he has count.

 

**#27 – Blood**

Vampirism shouldn't be hot but when there's a parasite living off of Kay and craving Jay's blood, he really can't help but be turned on, even if it nearly kills him more than once.

 

**#28 – Sickness**

He knows that he had been dying, knows that the medics poured through all their sources to find a cure, but what he remembers most after his recovery was Kay sitting by his bedside, or standing in a doorway, ever present.

 

**#29 – Melody**

The notes of the melody knock Jay out into what he'll deem the “worst sleep of his life” when he wakes up, but while he slumbers through the dreamworld, he wants to  _ stay _ ; it's a simpler life with the people he cares for, and something he knows he could never get because Kay would never take him. 

 

**#30 – Star**

It's become a pastime of theirs to stare up at the stars and map out directions of galaxies that have their allies in them, instead of their multitude of enemies.

 

**#31 – Home**

With MIB's “live where we tell you” policy, Jay doesn't consider his small apartment as “home” and instead considers curling up in a spare room in HQ, Kay waking him up in the morning, more fitting for the title.

 

**#32 – Confusion**

Hearing “Did I fall asleep?” doesn't make Kay angry right away; it confuses him more than anything, because while he knows that a branch of the Dollhouse exists in NYC (it's not his jurisdiction to worry about it), he's not sure how they got their hands on his partner.

 

**#33 – Fear**

In fourteen years Jay's seen  _ a lot _ and though the often-occurring invasion threat gave him chills, the one thing that never failed to terrify him was watching his partner collapse after taking a hit.

 

** #34 – ** ** Lightning/Thunder **

Yelling sappy words through sheets of rain and rattling thunder is sometimes the only way Jay can get his feelings out, because he knows they are rarely ever heard, and if they are, Kay never says anything.

 

**#35 – Bonds**

“Partnership” and “relationship” are interchangeable words for the bond they share – it's one of those few exceptions to such rules like anti-fraternization; Oh knows better than to mess with it.

 

**#36 – Market**

The stupid trinket some alien couple sells him from a short-lived bazaar in the East Village shows people his inner most heart and he's really not sure how Kay can even sit in the same car with him after his tangled emotions nearly steal all the air and space.

 

**#37 – Technology**

All the tech of the cosmos at their fingertips and Jay still could hardly find a way to make coffee that wouldn't taste like dirt to Kay, but dammit he'll keep searching.

 

**#38 – Gift**

Months after Frank's “congratulations you're shagging gift” to Jay and Kay the picture was still on his floor facing a wall (Jay, somehow, being the one to get stuck with it) until he finally caved and hung it over his bed after the Remoolian ** ** was deported.

 

**#39 – Smile**

Getting a real, full, blinding smile out of Kay is next to impossible, but sometimes Jay can read it in his actions, or the twitch of gestures.

 

**#40 – Innocence**

During weeks of quiet extraterrestrial activity, Kay humors Jay's love for ruining the minds of innocent agents that catch the two legends in a hall together like teenagers. 

 

**#41 – Completion**

Oh tells them they better be sure of themselves when they complete their marriage paperwork because she thinks they don't really understand the can of worms they're opening on themselves.

 

**#42 – Clouds**

Jay exclaims, “Even when I stare at the clouds,  _ oh _ , all I can see in them is Jay!” once again making up possible eulogies for Kay, over-emphasizing the words.

**#43 – Sky**

The day of Jay's funeral, Kay spends most of it just standing in Battery Park, staring up at the sky, watching clouds.

 

**#44 – Heaven**

It's idiotic to think that maybe you'll be able to watch over your loved ones from Heaven – at least, it was before Jay went kicking and screaming through Death's realm.

 

**#46 – Sun**

James Edwards sat until the sun came up thinking about the man in a black suit.

 

**#47 – Moon**

Jay never thought he'd have to be broken out of Lunar Max by his own partner; hell, he never thought he'd even _be_ in Lunar Max, doesn't even remember what happened to land him in the prison, but he doesn't even try to stifle his pleasure at seeing Kay bust through the door.

 

**#48 – Waves**

The creature that surfaces over the waves and stomps through the streets of Manhattan, invoking the wrath of the military despite MIB trying to get a reign on the situation is the first time in a  _ long  _ time that the partners can only stand side by side amongst the destruction and not know how to go about their jobs.

 

**#49 – Hair**

Jay likes to card through Kay's hair, grinning like an idiot, while his partner's drugged up on pain meds, passed out.

 

**#50 – Supernova**

Anyone that ever tried to jokingly call Kay a romantic most of the time only received glares, but Jay knows it's no joke at all when his anniversary present once was a viewing of a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> #19 sorta is an Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra reference. Very loosely. I mean, I was thinking of the series when I wrote it. Hell if I know how Kay temporarily became an Airbender. #32 references Dollhouse. #48 references Cloverfield.
> 
> Things I want to develop or have started to already develop: 10, 13/45, 16/17 (It's In My Skin), 22 (One of the Times), 27 (Parasite), 29, 30 (One of the Times), 31 (drabble), 36, 41 (drabble), 48


End file.
